Alice Through The Looking Glass
by tinka-rebel
Summary: Alice goes through the looking glass into wonderland. first Fan Fic please R&R :


_i do not take credit for the story Alice Through The Looking Glass or ALice In Wonderland written by Lewis Carroll. i have included extracts from the original story but i have only used this to enhance my story, copyright not intended!_

1. The Beginning

Alice sat perched daintily on a chair as she read to her young daughter, May, who was sitting up in bed with bright wide eyes ready to listen to her mother tell her a story.

"I think we shall read Alice through the Looking Glass tonite darling, what do you say?"

"Oh yes that sounds wonderful!" with that Alice opened the leather bound book and flipped it to the right page

"_One thing was certain, that the __white__ kitten had had nothing to do with it: - it was the black kitten's fault entirely. For the white kitten had been having its face washed by the old cat for the last quarter of an hour (and bearing it pretty well, considering); so you see that it __couldn't__ have had any hand in the mischief._" She read.

"Well I do believe that it is NEVER the white kittens fault, we have found that in our house." Alice spoke to herself as a white kitten snaked itself around her legs.

As Alice read on she started to realise how very peculiar this book seemed to be "'_Kitty, can you play chess? Now, don't smile, my dear, I'm asking it seriously…_'" she stopped reading and looked down at the two kittens, a black and white, curled at her feet "I'm very sure neither of those cats can play chess! All though they do purr when I say check…" she rambled on.

"Mother before you continue reading can I go and get myself a glass of warm milk?" May asked tiredly

"Of Course dear" Alice replied not looking up from the book she was so entranced with.

As her daughter walked out of the room Alice said to herself "how intriguing this book is, Alice is in fact talking to her cat! I know that I would never talk to my cats, would I Kitty?" talking in fact to her little black cat

Once her daughter had warmed her milk and trotted back to her large bed, snuggling down under neither the covers. Alice looked up at her little girl and smiled. She was nearly swimming in her large intricate bed.

"Okay on with the story, now where were we up to?" Alice asked her little girl.

"Kitty was being the Red Queen." Her daughter replied, thinking hard.

"Ah yes I know now." Alice said looking down at the book.

"'_Now, if you'll only attend, Kitty, and not talk so much, I'll tell you all my ideas about Looking-glass House. First, there's the room you can see through the glass - that's just the same as our drawing room, only the things go the other way. I can see all of it when I get upon a chair - all but the bit behind the fireplace. Oh! I do so wish I could see __that__ bit! I want so much to know whether they've a fire in the winter: you never __can__ tell, you know, unless our fire smokes, and then smoke comes up in that room too - but that may be only pretence, just to make it look as if they had a fire. Well then, the books are something like our books, only the words go the wrong way; I know that, because I've held up one of our books to the glass, and then they hold up one in the other room._" she read

"A looking-Glass house!" Alice thought to herself "how very strange indeed, I wonder if everything in the house would be around the other way or only the drawing room. and I do supose that the fire would be going in winter, it would get very cold in a looking glass house i suspect!"

"Mother can you please continue reading!" May cried frustrated with her mother's constitant stopping

"Oh, yes." Alice replied looking back down at the book she was holding

_"'let's pretend there's a way of getting through into it, somehow, Kitty. Let's pretend the glass has got all soft like gauze, so that we can get through. Why, it's turning into a sort of mist now, I declare! It'll be easy enough to get through - ' She was up on the chimney-piece while she said this, though she hardly knew how she had got there. And certainly the glass __was__ beginning to melt away, just like a bright silvery mist."_

Alice sighed walking over to the large mirror on the wall, "how amazing it would be if in fact the looking glass house was right through this very window, what do you say May?" Alice replied looking at her little daughter. May gave no response as she had fallen fast asleep. "I do suppose there is no harm in seeing if there is a looking glass house!" she said to herself.

Tucking the book snugly into her pocket she slowly reached out her hand and softly touched the glass. Just like in the book the glass began to melt away and Alice fell into the looking glass house!


End file.
